


Game On

by Katsitting (Nekositting)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Explicit Sexual Content, Harry is a Sexy Steamer, I think this might be considered Fluff, Light-Hearted, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Tom is a Fan, gamer boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 08:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12128748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekositting/pseuds/Katsitting
Summary: Tom wanted Harry. He wanted to possess him, to make the fantasies more than simple idealistic notions created from a desperate mind.And he would, if it was the last thing he did.





	Game On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RenderedReversed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenderedReversed/gifts).



> This is a birthday gift to a very lovely friend! I am glad to have met you. This is something somewhat sweet, for you. I normally do not write this sort of thing, but here you are. 
> 
> This is a one-shot.
> 
> Thank you, TheLastNero for betaing <3

“Hello, everyone! Welcome back to the Boy Who Lived channel!” Harry gushed into the mic, his bright greens eyes taking in the wide, square lens of the camera he had purchased months prior. It was expensive and large, jutting out strangely over his small tabletop. It had taken a bit of getting used to, but it had certainly worth every single euro. 

The resolution on the camera appeared crisp and clear. He could see even the freckles dusting along his cheeks when he zoomed in close while editing the image. It was a bit absurd, admittedly, but ever since the mysterious user Voldemort had been donating copious amounts of bitcoins for his YouTube videos, it had become easy to spend money on these little things.

Not that he would ever admit this to his fans, of course.

“I am excited to see that I have hit 3,000 subscriptions! I never expected to be received so well after my awful performance on Counter-Strike: Global Offensive for my last video. It seems that you all enjoy my silly videos, even if I am not the best. Thank you for that, you all are truly the best,” Harry laughed. His lips were a good few centimeters away from the mic, his hands pressed delicately on his keyboard as he spoke.

Harry steepled his fingers nervously, fiddling with his thumbs as he tried to find the courage for what he planned to do next. It was a bit unusual for him to make videos just focused on  _ him _ rather than sharing the limelight with the video game voted on by his fans. But he had promised that he’d share a more personal video when he hit the 3,000 mark, and he would not be misleading to his fan base.

They had followed him when he had simply been an awkward teen trying to make a living from YouTube, and it was only fair that he allowed them a bit of himself in return. He had been nervous about sharing his identity with them, but there was no denying the allure that came with this sort of attention.

The comments were always polite and kind. Of course, there was always that one rude arsehole, but they were rare. 

And wasn’t that quite something? Harry had expected more backlash for his own particular spin on gaming. It wasn’t exactly common for the player to strip on camera while playing the game. How he had gotten that idea in his head in the first place, Harry still did not know. 

Yet here he was, known as the Boy Who Lived on YouTube...and also as the Sexy Steamer Guy. 

It was brilliant how quickly that had gotten traction.

“Of course, just as promised, I will be stripping down to my underpants when I hit 3,000. I promise I’ll make it worthy of each bit donated for this cause. And thank you, Voldemort, for your especially generous donation,” Harry quipped playfully, eyes bright with amusement despite the anxious energy thrumming through his veins. “I am not sure if this is what you had in mind, especially since you did not quite specify what it was you wanted me to do on cam, but I hope this meets your expectations.”

With that comment, Harry released a deep breath, all while staring at the screen, before slowly rising from his position at his desk. 

His room was a mess, the place littered with boxes from the amount of packages he received in the post. It had gotten a bit ridiculous, really. He wasn’t sure where it was that all these packages were coming from--the sender different each time. 

At first, he had been a bit hesitant to open them. Mindful of potential stalkers and the like. But all he had received were letters with game-specific gifts inside. Some of them, strangely enough, were of Harry’s particular favorite characters in the games. 

Harry had, so far, received a pikachu plushie, a pusheen cat scarf, and an Animal Crossing poster. There were other gifts he was certainly missing in his mental count, but these were among his favorites so far. 

It was weird, but Harry was certainly not complaining.

Though the letters themselves were unlike anything Harry had ever seen before. The mystery sender’s handwriting was elegant with loops around the letters that almost resembled the calligraphy found on a studyblr post on tumblr. The ink was always green, and the letters were always perfectly spaced apart so as it make it legible.

It was the kind of handwriting someone like Harry would kill for, considering how awful his own was. He still recalled the instances where his teachers, and later on, professors, would remark on the shite quality of his writing. And that alone was reason enough to be wary of the person sending him  _ handwritten  _ letters with such perfect script.

But he couldn’t hate the sender. Not when the person left him poem after poem, verse after verse, on the small piece of parchment that Harry could admit were rather...flattering. 

Harry wondered if the mysterious sender was a fan of his—if this sender was someone that would see this video of him in his underwear. It made the whole idea of what Harry planned to do more nerve wracking now that he thought about it.

But Voldemort had provided such a large donation and he  _ had  _ hit the necessary amount of subscriptions. 

_ Well, here goes nothing... _

Steeling himself, Harry stepped back until his own image was reflected on the screen of his computer, his bed bumping into the back of his thighs. He shuffled nervously before grabbing onto the edge of his over-sized red jumper before pulling it over his head, mindful of his glasses as he did so.

There was nothing sexy about the movement, and Harry knew this. But toss it, he couldn’t get into character with all the attention this would cause. He could pretend to be cool and level headed while playing a game, whispering dirty things on the mic and winking at the screen before turning his attention to Skyrim.

_ But this is something else… _

Harry swallowed audibly before he tossed the jumper to the floor, somewhere off screen.  His exposed chest broke out into goosebumps from the cold, the fine hairs standing on end, but Harry did not stop. He then pressed his fingers to the fly of his trousers, forcing his breaths to come evenly despite the rapid beating of his heart. His fingers shook with his nerves, but Harry did not look away from the screen as he unlatched the brown leather belt from where it was wrapped tightly around his waist. 

It clinked in the silent room, and Harry felt his cheeks warm when it fell open and his fingers clasped around his zipper. 

_ Oh god, I can’t believe I am doing this. _

Harry hesitated then, shooting his gaze away from the cam for a moment, focusing on the Pokemon Go poster he kept right beside his bedroom door. His glasses drooped down his face, and it took everything within Harry to rip his gaze away from the door to focus onto the camera again and smile.

Harry hoped it didn’t look as nervous as he felt, because he certainly felt like a complete idiot at the moment. 

_ You can do this. _

“The moment you’ve all been waiting f-for,” Harry found the courage to say, breath catching at the end with apprehension. He wasn’t sure if the mic would be able to catch the sound, but it hardly mattered then when Harry tucked his fingers into the waistband of his trousers and slowly pushed them down to his ankles. The fabric caught on the fine hairs on his legs, and Harry bit his lip to stop himself from gasping when the cold air licked at the newly exposed skin.

He felt hot and cold all at once.

_ They’re going to see me… _

The thought shot a thrill down Harry’s spine, and it took him longer than he liked to compose himself. His stomach was churning, and Harry exhaled deeply before releasing his trousers. 

Then, Harry slowly rose from his crouched position and kicked his trousers from his legs, nearly tripping when he’d kicked too far and almost face planted onto the hardwood floors beneath. 

“Uh yeah, sorry about that,” Harry said nervously, his cheeks bright with embarrassment. He could see himself almost starkers on screen. He did not look too terrible. If he was being honest, perhaps a little awkward. There was no denying that when his cheeks were as red as a tomato, but it was better than what Harry had originally imagined when he had realized the weight of his promise.

It was not exactly the brightest thing he had done, but he did tend to act before thinking. And this promise was just that—spur of the moment. 

Typical, really.

But Harry could admit that he looked  _ good.  _ His toned arms were easily found on screen, his thighs and calves taut. He was fit even though he was more wiry than muscular, and Harry could admit that the way the hairs on his navel traveled down to his underpants could be described as...sexy. 

Harry knew he was attractive, had to know if he was going to make some sort of cash gaming while topless. But being presented with himself like this really put things into perspective. 

“Here you have it, The Boy Who Lived in just his underpants. Please leave a comment below with a game request. I can’t promise I will choose that game, but I can assure you that I will consider the first 50 I see on my comments below,” Harry said smoothly, feigning a confidence he did not have before moving closer to the camera. 

“Thank you, Voldemort. I appreciate your support,” Harry beamed despite nervous energy twisting his gut into pretzels.

It was several seconds before Harry finally stopped in front of the camera, and shot his gaze away away from the lens to stare at his monitor. Harry felt his cheeks brighten, only just noticing then that the lens had been level with his crotch the entire time. 

Harry hastily sat down, his mouth opening and closing in surprise as he tried to settle his racing heart and come to terms with the fact that he had done something so  _ stupid. _

He’d edit that part out. He had promised a video of him stripping. He had not promised them one of him practically flaunting his...bulge.

_ Oh god, this isn’t your first video. Get ahold of yourself. _

* * *

When Tom had made the generous donation, he had not been entirely expecting Harry to go through with the video. He knew the boy well, had been an avid fan for years since first discovering him last year when Harry had only been a steamer.

It had been a delight to hear the boy speak, to have had the privilege of sharing several missions on Team Fortress Two with him. Tom could admit that he had not expected to be as drawn as he was by the boy’s voice, to have been delighted in his sassy quips and the soft murmurs that teased along Tom’s senses while they played.

It had cost him several matches with how distracting it had been, but it was certainly worth it in the end. 

Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, and...Sexy Steamer Guy,  _ were _ a delight. 

The evolution had been natural and surprising all at once. 

And now, the boy had reached new heights. 

Tom had dropped everything he had been doing the moment the notification had appeared that Harry had posted a new video.

Harry had promised a video with him in his underpants, and Tom would readily admit that he was more than a bit excited to see for himself if the boy would do it. Harry was daring and loyal to a fault, his tenacity obvious even from across the screen when the boy was sharing videos of his foray into different games.

So when Tom had clicked on the video, the image of Harry’s emerald gaze boring into the camera lens, he knew that the boy would deliver. It had taken him a second to gather himself, to control the spasm in his heart at the sight of the boy’s determination and nervousness in the boy’s eyes.

The two emotions made that green spark to life, made the vicious urge in his gut swell to life at the sight of those rosy lips twisting into a nervous smile.

“ _ Thank you, Voldemort, for your generous donation...” _

Tom felt himself stiffen in his pants at the playful smile that graced Harry’s lips as he said his name, the exuberant sound enough to make him drop his hand from his mouse down to the waistband of his sweatpants.

_ “I am not sure if this is what you had in mind, especially since you did not quite specify what it was you wanted me to do on cam. But I hope this meets your expectations.” _

Harry would certainly exceed his expectations. Just the sight of him flushing nervously was enough to coax his hand down to his swollen cock, the sound of his own  _ name _ . The name he had crafted after months and months of painstaking effort was enough to tip him close to the edge. 

And then Harry stood up, the bright red of his jumper pulling Tom’s gaze in. It was a bit deplorable, really.  The jumper was large and thick, the material obscuring the boy’s thin chest entirely. Harry looked as if the jumper was swallowing him, and Tom frowned, surprised by this.  It was a bit unusual, though Tom could admit that it did not detract from the almost naive allure the boy was sporting in that instance. It made him look smaller than he was, and although the tacky thing hid the boy’s lovely chest, the innocence in that attire was...pleasing.

It was different, but not unpleasant.

The Harry that Tom was familiar with was full of snarky remarks and had a low voice that could make the hairs on the nape of Tom’s neck stand on end. It was soft croon, a seductive sound that Tom would admit drove him many times to take himself between his hand.

He felt heat burst from beneath his skin, and it took everything within him to stop himself from taking himself into his hand when Harry walked until his entire body was on screen. His hair was tousled and messy, as it typically was. His bright eyes were clouded with nervousness, and Tom had to stop himself from groaning when Harry nervously fiddled with the bottom of his red jumper before pulling it off.

The vision of that rich, tan skin forced a soft sound from his lips. He could see Harry’s pink nipples and how they hardened underneath the cold air in the boy’s bedroom, the sight of that hairless chest and the two nubs making him wonder just how the skin would taste between his teeth...of the sounds the boy might release if he sucked on them until Harry was lost to the euphoria.

Tom could not stop himself from wrapping his hand around his prick, the feeling of his own fingers shooting a spark of adrenaline up his spine when Harry paused, his head tilting just so to stare with wide eyes to a fixed point off screen. His imagination went wild as he pictured that similar shy action in his own presence, of those green eyes clouded with lust and anxiety...

Harry looked nervous and distressed all at once. It was something Tom had never expected from the confident boy he had played with once in the past, and had followed almost obsessively since hearing the rich sound of the boy’s voice. It was delicious, the sight intoxicating to Tom.

His true persona and his gaming one were vastly different, and Tom felt something vicious twist inside him at just the thought of making that boy beg, of possessing him. If Harry was nervous at just the idea of stripping in front of millions of viewers, Tom wondered just how the boy might react when stripped to nothing at all, with his hot flesh between his teeth as he carved his mark onto that skin as he teased at those bright pink nubs that called to him on screen.

The boy was going to be his undoing, and Tom was perfectly content with this.

Already, he had mailed far too many packages to the boy as a sign of his affections, or rather, lust. He knew he was in deep, and he couldn’t find it within himself to care when Harry finally shot his gaze back to the screen, his eyes hard with determination.

Tom stroked himself when Harry slowly unhooked his belt from his trousers, the sound of it almost as if Tom were actually there, watching the boy strip. If Tom closed his eyes, he could even pretend he was there with him, that the boy was his entirely, that the boy’s skin was only for him to see and for him to taste.

But Tom did not dare close his eyes, not as Harry stared into the camera lens before hooking his fingers into the boy’s black trousers.

_ “The moment you’ve all been waiting f-for…” _

Tom heard the boy murmur softly, the soft hitch in his breath making him swear beneath his breath. He couldn’t hold himself any longer, and began to stroke himself to the sight of that tan, naked chest and those vivid eyes seemingly staring into his own as Harry finally,  _ finally  _ dropped his trousers.

It was a slow descent, each sliver of skin exposed making his bollocks tighten with desire as Harry bent down leaned down until his hands were at his ankles.

Tom could just imagine stepping behind him then, his hard prick pressing into that toned arse before teasing the crack and pressing a finger inside to feel the warm, wet skin inside.

Tom bit his lip, and groaned aloud, grateful that he lived alone and that this moment was for him only to enjoy. He tightened his grip on his shaft, and ran a finger over his slit in time with his strokes. He could hear the loud sound of skin being pulled back, the wetness and the vision of Harry’s cheeks flushing a pleasant red bringing him closer and closer to the edge.

He wanted to see the boy’s eyes roll to the back of his head in ecstasy, to drink in pleased moans, and hear him moan his name in bliss. Tom wanted to bury himself deep into that tight arse, and mold the boy’s insides to fit only to his shape. He wanted to rip away that innocence that hid inside, to bite at the boy’s nipples and to touch that supple skin.

_ “Uh yeah, sorry about that.” _

Tom hissed a sharp breath, watching the boy kick his trousers to the side and reveal deep blue underpants. The fabric was tight around his thighs, the crotch area pressed so intimately against his skin that Tom could just picture Harry’s prick with how thin the material was.

Tom stroked himself more rapidly, watching how Harry shifted his gaze away and his lips parted in surprise. Tom did not know what Harry was watching, what had his attention in that moment, but Tom imagined, in that second, that Harry was watching him. 

He imagined that those bright green eyes had cut through the hundreds of miles between them, and had locked on the sight of him with his hand stuffed into his sweatpants and his fingers stroking himself furiously to the sight of Harry’s naked skin.

Tom was close, and he could not stop himself from closing his eyes as the familiar twist alerted him to his looming orgasm; quicker than any other instance he had ever had before. There was just something about the sound of Harry’s nervous breaths caught by the mic, and the vision of those nervous eyes turning back to the camera lens that had him about to cum.

It was a shame that he couldn’t stain those red cheeks with his white cum, that he could not shove his cock inside that moist, pink mouth. But this will do for now; he could wait.

_ “Here you have it, The Boy Who Lived in just his underpants. Please leave a comment below with a game request. I can’t promise I will choose that game, but I can assure you that I will consider the first 50 I see on my comments below.” _

Tom’s toes curled at the sound of Harry’s voice, the confidence and playful sound doing little for his self-control. There was a whisper in the back of his mind at just the thought of making that boy  _ bend _ , of that mouth part and quiver with helplessness at his own hands.

Harry Potter as solely  _ his _ , Tom pressed his free hand onto the smooth, black surface of his tabletop for purchase. He jerked himself faster, dug his nail into the head of his cock imagining that it was the blunt edge of Harry’s teeth catching on the skin when he fucked furiously into that mouth. 

Tom  _ wanted _ .

_ “Thank you, Voldemort. I appreciate your support.” _

At the sound of his name, of that bright happy voice murmuring the syllables between those filthy lips, Tom felt his vision flash white and his cum splatter into his sweatpants.

His breath stuttered and his lungs protested as he tried to regulate his breathing through it all. He had not noticed when he had closed his eyes, but it hardly mattered when the video had ended, and all he had to show for it was his soiled sweatpants and his slick hand.

Tom  _ wanted _ Harry. He wanted to  _ possess _ him, to make the fantasies more than simple idealistic notions created from a desperate mind.

And he would, if it was the last thing he did.


End file.
